Dethroned
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: After a vicious attack on Solaria, Stella must muster up the courage to fight along side of an arrogant knight in order to save her home.
1. Chapter 1

Stella tightened her corset and stared into her full-length mirror. Her cheek bones were flushed with a shimmery blush, contouring her ivory skin. Slowly, she began to idle across her room. Other than her corset, Stella's naked body snaked it's way into her closet.

She loathed grand balls, just wanting to stay in her room and sleep. Stella hated being asked to dance by all of the 'promising hopefuls' to take her throne as her to-be king.

"Princess Stella," A familiar voice called.

Stella immediately donned her house coat and walked to her door. "Yes?" She answered.

Her favorite servant entered her room, "Do you need help getting ready? Your ball starts in an hour! You're not even ready!" She exclaimed.

Stella smiled, "Oh Celeste. You worry too much." She snickered at her middle aged friend.

With a wave of her fingers, Stella's face grew with eyeliner, lashes, and pale pink lipstick. She lifted her hands into the air and within seconds, her pale, soft rose dress conformed to her body. Stella smiled at Celeste, "I just have to finish my hair and I'll be ready." She nodded. Celeste nodded and dawdled out of the room.

It took Stella the rest of her hour to finish pinning her long, thick hair into a braided masterpiece, wrapped around her head. Stella slipped into a tall pair of silver shoes and began to leave her room. Once she met the royal guards at the doors before the staircase, she took a deep breath. The trumpets blared and Stella waited for them to open the heavy, gold doors. Stella smiled to her elegant crowd, who all stopped and stared at her beauty. She stopped at the top of the staircase and cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for coming. I hope you all have a wonderful time." She said maturely. The music restarted and she finished her final steps. As soon as her foot touched the floor, several young princes were at her feet.

"Stella, you look exquisite!" "Wow you look amazing!" "You're perfection!" She nodded to them and thanked them for their kindness. One immediately started dancing by grabbing her hands and spinning her onto the dance floor. She hated this. She just wanted to go back up to her room.

Hours into her gala, Stella found herself drifting off. The band died down and people were about to start their departures.

Within a span of 3 seconds, the whole west wall of her castle was blown out by a monstrosity of smoke. Women let out blood curling screams and everyone began sprinting towards the doors. Stella stood up and erupted into her enchantix. This was personal.

One the smoke cleared, she saw Baltor's army marching into her lux home. Stella let out burst of solar energy, destroying front line of mongrels. They multiplied. She quickly flew to the top of her palace and pushed off a teetering boulder, smashing the second line. They multiplied. Stella froze. She couldn't defeat them alone.

Baltor stood at the top of the wave of fiends. "Well, well, well." he called to Stella, who was fluttering not even 50 yards in front of him.

"Why are you doing this!?" She screamed at him, fist balled up. "Why wouldn't I?" He said coldly with a wicked smile. Stella quickly flew in the other directions. She didn't want to be a coward but for the sake of Solarians, she would need help to conquer such an army.

She peeked over her shoulder as the Solarian army met Baltor's minions. Stella fought back tears. Her beloved home was under attack. Solaria couldn't withstand such a full scale attack on its own.

Stella shot her glance down to the ground saw a large building scatter men in uniforms around. She landed softly at the base of the military's fort where a general was waiting for her. "Ms. Solaria." The man in a uniform called. Stella nodded and ran to him. "You must go now!" He yelled at her.

"Where!?" She begged for an answer.

Within seconds, a man in a black, armored suit yanked her onto his horse. He turned back to her, his mask hindering his face. "Hold on." He barked. Stella did as she was told and clutched him tightly. His horse cantered away into the woods.

Hours of silent riding passed and Stella held on as tightly as she could. Tears had stained her eyes. "Can we stop?" She called to him. He quickly came to a stop and turned to her.

"You really think that's safe?" He yelled at her. Stella froze, nobody has ever spoken to her that way.

"Excuse me?" She said, confused. He jumped off his horse and started to pull him by the reins. Stella jolted forward and grabbed the horse's neck. She jumped off quickly and sat on the ground.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what you're doing." She said firmly, being stubborn.

He stared at her through his mask. "Why are you so immature?" He grabbed her arm and yanked her over his shoulder. She was too tired to fight it. It was cold in Solaria and she began to shiver. Her bulky wings proved to not be an issue for the knight.

"What's wrong with you now?" He said cruelly.

"I'M COLD. IS THAT A CRIME?" She yelled at him. "As princess of Solaria, I demand you take off your mask and tell me who you are." She stated firmly.

The man put her down and reached towards his mask. He lifted it up and Stella froze. "My name's Brandon Shields." He said furrowing his brow. Stella smiled, "Well you don't have a bad face so why wear a mask?" She jumped back onto the horse and he glared at her. "Because I'm a knight. I've worked my whole damn life for this." He snapped back at her. Stella stared. She was livid. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

He turned to her. "We've been on this journey for 2 hours, I'm saving your life and you're insulting me?" He lectured to her.

Stella just stared, he was incredibly handsome. He had medium length brown hair and thick pools of chocolate for eyes. Stella looked down and changed back to her party attire, tired of freezing in the tiny enchantix skirt. He just stared. He thought she was absolutely stunning. Her long blonde hair was coiled up, braided above her amber eyes. She wasn't thin, but fit. Her curvaceous hips fit her dress perfectly, snug and exquisite. She definitely was a princess, no doubt about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella woke up to Brandon's hard plated chest bumping the back of her head. She turned around and gazed up at the hideous sky; a pool of black ink formed over the horizon- Baltor's doing. Stella realized that they had been riding for hours when seeing the bags under Brandon's exhausted eyes. Since her flattering comment, Brandon Shields was keeping his helmet off. Everything happened so quickly. One moment she was in a the castle, being swirled around by a bunch of male hopefuls and now, she was riding on a horse next to a handsome knight away from her palace.

"So...Brandon." Stella started. She was sitting in front of him, laying back onto him while she slept. "What's going on..." She mumbled sadly.

Brandon frowned, "Baltor had been plotting for a while to steal Solaria's second sun." Brandon started, staring straight forward. "We're not sure what is going to happen.." He added.

Stella rode in silence for the next hour. As they approached an open field, Stella's eyes widened as she gazed upon a red ship that was waiting for her arrival in the clearing, surrounded by trees. Brandon quickly jumped off on his horse and lifted Stella up. He cradled her to the blonde man, Sky, waiting for her at the ships entrance. Brandon trotted back, retrieving his stead and pulling his terrified horse onto the ship. It was loud and Stella was nervous. All this was done without saying a single word.

Sky placed Stella down onto the ship's couch, handing her a blanket in the process. Stella shook, freezing from the cold. Brandon came into the ships main cabin and sat next to Sky. "Stella, we are going to be taking you to a safe place. Eracklyon." Brandon began.

Stella nodded her head. She knew that she shouldn't fight anything; they were saving her after all. She slowly dazed back off and laid down

* * *

Stella awoke in a panic; dreams of her planet burning erupted into her thoughts. They had recently landed on Eracklyon and the captains left her to sleep. Stella stood up and wandered off the ship. Brandon Shields was waiting, tall and dark. Stella smiled and waved to him. With a straight face, he stepped to the side and let her go forward. He walked her 50 yards to the leva-bike that waited for them.

_why the copious amounts of transportation? _ She thought. _Horse, space ship, now a leva-bike. weeeeeeeee._

Stella rode on the back, too exhausted to put up a fight to drive herself. Brandon threw her over his shoulder once they landed, much to her protest.

"Just shut up and let it happen.." He mumbled. He was mean, but boy, was he cute. Brandon carried her into a tall building, covered with royal guards. Brandon's armor clinked as he marched into the main room. He set Stella down and let her proceed with her own walking.

A short, pudgy man in a golden crown approached the monstrosity of a room. Brandon hit his knees, bowing his head. "My lord," He stated, proudly and showing humility. Stella stared at him; she had never seen him vulnerable.

"Rise." The round man announced.

Stella curtsied and nodded her head, "Hello sir, I am Princess Stella. Of Solaria." She announced proudly, anxious to prove that she was alike her company.

The man stared, "Welcome to our humble home." He bowed his head. Stella was in shock; Kings don't bow, not ever. Stella smiled gimply.

"I heard of the deterioration of your planets well being." The man started. "As members of the Alliance, our homes are tied together. It is our duty as comrades to protect you, your people and the sanctity of your home. You will be placed under the care of our top knight for security reasons as we strategically figure out a way to defeat Baltor."

Brandon breathed, knowing that it wasn't going to be him. _Thank God..._ he thought.

"Shields." the man barked. Brandon's head snapped up, "Congratulations." He nodded.

Brandon looked at the man, confused. "For...what sir?"

The man beamed, "You have officially earned the ranking of Sector A's chief knight. It is your prestigious duty to protect this dear woman."

Brandon swayed, light-headed. Brandon almost protested, but knew that he should bite his tongue.

Stella smugly smiled. She knew that she would be spending a lot of time with Brandon, the handsome, black-armored night. She blushed when he snapped his gaze at her. "It would be my honor sir." Brandon bowed again to the king.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon walked quickly towards the motel's doors. Stella plugged her nose, it was filthy and had a muggy look. "Why in Neptune's name would I stay HERE!?" Stella howled. Brandon furrowed his brow, thinking she was such a diva.

"Hiding a princess in a lux palace, that's original." Brandon started. "And plus, Baltor will never have a suspicion that you're here." He snapped. He was so cold, no emotion. Stella wondered if he was lonely perhaps. She wouldn't mind keeping him company but his protests would be audible.

Brandon shoved the door open and flipped the light switch immediately. Stella stuck her head in and grimaced. The inventory was horrendous.

1 queen bed.  
1 couch.  
A mini fridge.  
1 bathroom.  
A small tv.

A musty odor resonated from the room, screeching Stella to a halt. "This is horrible!" She moaned. Brandon proceeded causally. He had a constant frown on his face; Stella felt it was a façade. Something was wrong with him.

He threw a bag down by the couch and sat down. He opened a book and began to read nonchalantly. Stella could only stare. "Yeah, don't mind me. Just chilling in the princess protection program out here." She groaned loudly.

Within seconds, Brandon was at her feet with his hand clamped over her mouth. "YOU HUSH." He whispered/screamed. He pulled her in with one yank, along with her bag of toiletries that she purchased last minute. It was already pitch black outside; Brandon told her it was safest to move around at night on Eracklyon because everybody knows everybody.

"Um...Brandon..." Stella started, walking slowly up to him. He glanced up at her from his reading. "What do you want..?" He started.

Stella swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sleeping arrangements..." She began.

He rolled his eyes. "I already claimed the couch. It's fine."

Stella frowned, "But you're the one saving my life...you should take the bed." Stella attempted to reason with him, feeling sympathy.

"Oh shut up and go to bed." He rolled over and closed his eyes. Stella narrowed her eye brows.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She barked back at him. He jumped up and clamped his hand over her mouth like a child again.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" He hissed at her. She stuck her tongue out and licked his hand, fleeing it from her face.

"You're childish. And gross." He snapped, laying back down and getting comfortable to sleep.

"Good night Brandon." She whispered, tip toeing back to her bed. She had changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and she crawled into her comforter was scratchy and not very warm. Since leaving Solaria and the 2nd sun's depletion, Stella's powers began to weaken. The lack of a report on her parent's well being worried her. But she knew that she needed to focus on Solaria.

* * *

Stella woke up in the middle of the night to the get a sip of water from the sink. She heard the chattering of teeth and turned to see Brandon on the couch shivering, fast asleep but shivering. She snatched her sheets off of her bed and laid them over him, tucking them around him.. She lifted his head lightly and placed his head on her 2nd pillow.

She turned around to make her way back to her bed when his hand grabbed her arm. She jumped and yelped; after she realized that she needed to be quiet, she cuffed her mouth with her hand. "Sorry! You looked cold!" She whispered with frightened eyes. She didn't mean to wake him.

He looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Thank you princess." He mumbled, let go and snuggled back into his couch.

Stella's heart was racing. She crawled back into bed and found it hard to sleep after such a scare. He was so handsome.

* * *

Stella's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Brandon's calming voice. She looked up and he had his phone pressed to his ear, pacing the room. "Diaspro..you're being ridiculous..." He whispered._ Who the hell is Diaspro_? Stella thought.

"I told you, it's for work. I can't explain it to you...Yes...she's a girl...so?!...are you really mad at me?...I'll come meet you for lunch if-...yeah, i'll have to bring her..." Brandon rubbed his eyes. "Alright...see you at 1...okay...bye." He hung up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Who's Diaspro..." Stella sat up and asked.

Brandon snapped his gaze at her. "My girlfriend." He sighed and stood up, "We're meeting her for lunch at 1 if that's alright with you." He cleared his throat.

"I have no clothes!" She exclaimed. "I can't wear my ball gown or go as a freakin' fairy!"

Brandon chuckled at her, "You're cute when you're upset." He laughed.

Stella blush, _I'm cute?_ Stella smiled to herself. "We can go shopping before hand." He stated calmly and stood from his couch.

Stella ran to the bathroom and cleaned up. If she was meeting Brandon's girlfriend, she needed to look perfect. She took half an hour but it was all worth is; after all, her teeth, hair and face all needed a good scrubbing from the previous events on the past days. She walked out in her PJs and glared at him, "But I need clothes now..." She mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and stomped out of the motel, grunting in annoyance. "I'll be right back." He said closing the door with keys in hand.

Minutes later he was back inside with a bag of clothes: a plain white t-shirt and shorts that he had to eyeball to size. She slipped them on, surprised that they fit, and charged out the door in mission to the mall. She would only wear these for a few moments.

* * *

"Can I just meet you there?" Stella asked, loitering through the shops, pushing around clothes on racks. "NO." Brandon said firmly. She purchased 3 outfits and Brandon rushed her to the café where he was meeting Diaspro. Stella changed into a form fitting dress and nude wedges. Stella pretended like she didn't see Brandon shoot her copious glances towards her butt and legs.

Stella made eye contact with Diaspro. She had lighter hair than Stella and a pointy, tiny nose. "Brand-ie yoo hoo!" She called, waving from a table. Immediately, Diaspro's eyes narrowed in on Stella. She angered her brows and ran up to Brandon, eloping him into a hug.

Brandon smirked, an unwilling participant, and hugged her. Stella could already feel the awkwardness settle in. _Don't hug her...I'm the princess..._

* * *

The whole time Stella sat in her own silence while Diaspro spoke about herself. Brandon didn't seem intrigued but acted like he was paying attention. He evaded a kiss from her, earning a snicker from Stella before leaving.

* * *

"Do you actually like her..." Stella asked while walking along side of Brandon on their way home. Brandon glanced down at her and smiled, "Yeah.. sometimes." He nodded. Brandon was still hard as rock. That was the first smile she saw since last night. Brandon walked with discomfort. She could see it on his face.

"So...tell me about yourself." She chirped, trying to lighten to mood.

"No thanks." He said, annoyed by her persistent optimism. He pursed his lips and walked ahead of her. Stella's jaw dropped; nobody is even allowed to speak to her that way on Solaria.

"Why are you being so rude to me...?" She pouted as he unlocked their motel room door.

He looked back at her and shook his head, bored in facial expression, opening the door for her as she walked him.

"You heard the king. I am the TOP KNIGHT. And I'm spending my valuable training time babysitting?" He growled.

Stella felt her eyes well up with tears; she felt guilty. She knew what it was like to be forced to do something you don't want to do. He closed the door behind him as Stella charged him for a hug. He held up his arms, confused by her gesture.

"I'm sorry.." She murmured into his chest.

He realized what she was doing and put his arms down, patting her on the back with one hand. "There...there..." He attempted. He didn't know how to be affectionate towards distressed women, let alone touch on. That was one thing his training didn't mention.

Stella unlocked her arms and walked into the bathroom to shower. Half way through her solo performance of Wicked the musical, Brandon began clapping at her _spectacular _singing. Stella blushed at her forgetfulness of someone else being in the motel.

She changed into her pajamas, laid on the couch and turned her back to him.

"Stella...what are you doing?" He asked shrewdly. Stella turned and smiled at him, "Now its your turn to sleep like a normal human. You'll get scoliosis." She giggled and turned around, waiting for his detestment. But Brandon shrugged, "Okay." Stella turned around again, confused. He crawled into the bed and laid down quietly.

Within minutes, his steady breathing came, signaling that he was asleep. She slowly drifted until she realized something; she was absolutely freezing. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.

She woke up to Brandon's waking up. It was still pitch black outside when he stood up. He was wearing a white v neck and blue boxers.

_What's he doing...he's walking towards me...pretend you're asleep!_

Brandon picked Stella up and cradled her as she fake slept.

_What's going on..._

He slipped her into the bed along side of him and he wrapped his arms around her as she shivered.

_Oh my goodness...he's taking care of me...what is this._

Brandon sat up and yanked his shirt off to increase her body heat. Stella couldn't help but peek.

_Holy shit...holy shit...holy shit._

He had a long torso that was covered with his strong pecks and abs.

_He has a perfect sex pack- I mean- six pack._

Stella froze in sensual terror as he pulled her close. "Don't freeze on me princess." He murmured. Stella turned so he would be spooning her. He held her tightly, melting the ice that formed over her. She loved that he thought she was asleep. He slowly moved his mouth to her neck and laid a slow, gentle kiss on her. Stella's eyes flashed open without his knowing. She shut them quickly and rolled her chest back to his. He put his hand up to her face, caressing her jaw. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. He pulled her chin up and kissed her cheek softly.

Stella's heart was racing; she was surprised he hadn't heard it pounding through her chest. She knew he knew how to touch a woman, there was no doubt about it.

He had a softer side that only showed up at night.

He cleared his throat, pulled her close and drifted away. The way he was holding her seemed to be second nature to him. Soft, yet firm. He snuggled into her neck and breathed calmly. Stella didn't move him; she didn't want to. He was so incredibly amazing. Stella knew she wouldn't find sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter- my apologies. First week back at school and I have the ACT next weekend so I've been studying and such. **

Stella rolled over tiredly and woke up next to an empty, warm bed. She sat up quickly, seeing Brandon on the hunched on the couch.

"Morning.." He mumbled, looking up from his phone, texting. Stella knew it was probably Diaspro, but after last night, she hoped it was just Sky.

"How'd I get in your bed?" She asked smugly, hiding the fact that she knew everything that happened. He stared at her blankly with a bored face.

"You slept walked. You crawled into bed so I went to the couch again." He said straight-faced, acting like nothing was afoot. Stella smiled to herself. _Liar. _

"I'm sorry!" She lied, getting up out of bed, stretching.

"Get ready." He barked at her, standing up revealing that he was in his armor. Stella's smile grew. She loved a man in uniform and his hair was wet, shiny from a shower.

"Where are we going?" She asked walking towards the bathroom.

"The palace. The king has news." He stated clearly. Stella's eyes widened; she walked immediately outside and transformed into Enchantix. He smiled to himself and turned away. She looked kind of hot when she was in a mini skirt and wings. "I'll meet you there." She said firmly, pushing off the ground, flying in the direction of the kingdom. Brandon immediately sprinted to his bike and followed her.

* * *

Stella landed and ran through the tall kingdom doors. The king was waiting in his throne, standing for Stella's arrival. Brandon ran in moments later, "Holy cow Stella..." He mumbled as he sprinted towards the king, skidding to his knee, bowing to the king. "My lord." Brandon uttered timelessly.

Stella smiled down at such a noble man. Stella turned to the king and bowed her head to him, "Have you any information on my home?" She prodded, anxious for a result.

The king looked down; Stella stared at his pruning face, withering with time and stress. Stella knew that his answer wouldn't be close to what she was praying for.

"I'm afraid Solaria is a lost cause." He sighed and grimaced at his own words.

Stella's heart dropped into her stomach, "No." She murmured, feeling her eyes well up. She felt her knees get heavy. "Why?" She begged to know.

"Baltor is much to powerful. With his undefeatable army, he's untouchable." The king uttered under a breath, embarrassed at his almost.

Stella stood strong and stared at him, "Then I must fight too." She said boldly.

The king's gaze snapped up and he gazed at her, "No, I won't allow it. You'll get hurt. Besides, we must protect you. And plus, Baltor's next move will most likely be Eracklyon, now knowing that we won't have Solaria as an ally." He assured to her, standing up boastfully.

Stella felt her eyes drip and she clenched her fist. "No. I'm going to fight. And you're not stopping me!" She barked, distraught. She turned on her heal and bolted out of the room. She immediately pushed off the ground and flew back to the motel; she was going to stop Baltor if it killed her. She snatched up her phone once in the room and called up Bloom.

"Stella...I wish I could help. I really do. But I can't leave Sparx. Baltor is eying us too." Bloom whimpered; Stella understood.

Stella reached out to Musa and Flora, who immediately agreed to be there with her back on Solaria. Layla's home was in the process of being destroyed, fueling her to join them too. Tecna had hit her head in a training camp, concussed and not able to fight. But she did agree to help from Alfea. Stella yanked off her ring and agreed to meet the girls in their old dorm and teleported to Alfea.

For a split second, she thought of Brandon. But that was over now. Stella had her army.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for a short previous chapter. Hope this will suffice (:**

After days of organizing, the girls concocted a plan.

Flora and Layla's mission was to find the people of Solaria, bring them, or find them, a sense of safety.

Musa would keep in contact with Tecna and scam the perimeter constantly for other threats.

Stella wanted to be alone. She needed to spy on Baltor herself. This was personal.

* * *

Flora and Layla landed close to the Shining lake, which was now toxic and just a pool of ink. Flora pushed her hand up to an old oak, stress breaking out across her face. She immediately called Tecna for support, "Tecna!" Flora whispered.

Flora was on the verge of tears. Her golden brown twin tails were hanging over her face. Her pink dress didn't shimmer, the sun didn't exist here on Solaria anymore. "The trees! They're dead! Even the grass, and the lilies. They're all dead!" Flora gasped sobs into the communicator.

"Flora, calm down." Tecna ushered. "I'm sending a bioanalysis so we can seek out the power source." She stated.

"Hurry..." Flora cried.

* * *

Stella stomped through the marshy forest that once shone bright, even at night. Everything was soaked, but dead. She knew the beloved forest as a child, the one she'd go running through, just to get away from her parents and their fighting.

Stella kept walking, ears perked for any rustle or voice.

She knew her direction well in the forest, but without any light, it was near impossible. She slowly crept towards the castle, her beloved palace. She could see the highest peak of the towers, deteriorating in shambles.

A rustle behind her erupted, making Stella jump. "Probably just a rabbit..." She mumbled to herself. Stella paused. Rabbits. Rabbits eat grass. All the grass is dead. So...there wouldn't be any rabbits! After her final conclusion, Stella felt a hard hand clamp onto her face, coated with a glove.

Stella screamed into the glove, biting hard and flailing her arms. Her capturer was incredibly strong and pressed her against his metal plating. She froze and let her body go limp. "What are you doing here..." She mumbled into the leather.

Brandon tucked her into a hug, "Relax." He whispered. Stella looked up at him quizzically. He looked exhausted, most likely from searching for her all day.

Stella felt a crying fit approach quickly. "I-I-I don't. *sniiiifffff* know what to do!" She cried into his chest.

He looked down at her, his mask hiding his expression. "Right now, you need to be quiet." He mumbled under a breath. Stella's ears perked at the sound of metal clacking. She floated up and stared at the entrance to her home. Thousands upon thousands on monsters and demons alike trudged around her home.

Stella landed quickly and transformed back to her civilian clothes.

"What are you doing?" Brandon barked at her.

"I'm too shiny!" She urged back at him. She walked to the base of a dead tall tree. She hoisted herself up onto a low branch and flipped herself up to her feet onto another branch. She clung to the trunk and stared at the gates.

There he was, in all his glory: Baltor. He had a stern, evil look on his face. The gates had been demolished, walls primed black and grey. Stella glared; this couldn't be Solaria. It was black as pitch, the air was cold and odored a foul musk. Her home, in pieces, swayed almost. _I need to get to the 2nd sun._ Stella thought.

Stella looked down at Brandon who was standing in the bushes near the tree. She hopped down and grabbed his arm, "Come on, we need to go back and get the others." She pulled him.

"That's a 5 mile walk..." He grumbled.

"Then we'll have plenty of time to talk." She smiled and began her route to the girls.

"Can't we just...like...teleport or something?" Brandon continued complaining. Stella looked back at him.

"You do realize that I get absolutely no energy here, right? My only source of power are the moons hovering around Solaria and right now, those are probably under attack too." She growled back at him.

His eyes widened and his face was surprised (well, she thinks it was from under his mask) "Sorry Stel..." He uttered and walked forward after her.

Stella walked with him and thought for a few seconds, "Brandon..." She began.

He turned to her, synchronizing his armor clinking with his foot steps, "Yes?" He asked.

"Why are you here...? I mean..." She started. "Why are you doing this for me?"

He stared at her, "For my realm. For Eracklyon. I'm a knight Stella, it's what I do." He answered proudly.

Stella nodded. Deep down, she just wanted the answer to be, _I'm doing this for you._


	6. Chapter 6

Stella's footsteps were light. She was almost skipping, a few paces short of a jog. Brandon walked cooly next her. "So..." He attempted for a conversation after an hour of walking.

"Why are you dating someone like Diaspro?" Stella blurted out. Brandon halted his walking and stared at her.

"Jealous are we?" He laughed. Stella began to boil.

"No. Not in the least bit." She said calmly, "I would just think that snobs weren't your type." She insulted.

Brandon frowned, "They're not..." He mumbled and sighed. Stella turned to him. She obviously hit a soft spot.

"It's more or less...arranged." He began. "Knights usually have to marry into royalty on Eracklyon. She's not exactly pure royalty, but she's Skye's cousin." He finished, looking down at his feet. Stella stopped walking and huffed.

"Wanna take a break from walking?" She asked, exhausted. He nodded and yanked off his mask. Stella smiled to herself, he was incredibly handsome, as always. They sat on the wet floor as Stella felt a shiver come over her. It was incredibly cold and wet, the opposite of the norm in Solaria.

Brandon laid his mask on the floor next to him and leaned his back on a tree. He closed his eyes and Stella could tell that the cessation of their conversation had commenced. She saw him shiver slightly, even under his mound of heavy, black armor.

"Stel." He murmured from his comatose state. She looked over to him eagerly; his eyes were still shut and he didn't move an inch.

"Come sleep next to me. It'll help us both stay warm." He reached his long arm out and pulled her forcefully next to him, dragging her against the wet floor. But she didn't mind. She got to be warm. She got to be next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and crossed her arms. He looked at her with his big brown eyes, rolling them.

"Come here, you prude." He chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, draping her legs to the left as her head laid on his right shoulder. She froze: _Is this okay?_

He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Within minutes, he was fast asleep with her on his lap. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest. It was cold, hard and yet, comforting.

* * *

Stella rolled over and woke up quickly as she hit the grass. It was still dark; the sunshine would probably never come out. Brandon was still asleep next to her. Stella stroked his hair and traced down his jawline with her thumb. She admired his flawless bone structure, his long eye lashes, and his plump perfect lips. He didn't snore and didn't twitch when he slept, unlike herself.

She began to stand up slowly when he grabbed her hand. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked with his eyes still shut, like a sleeping giant.

She looked at him and she shook her head, "I wasn't going anywhere..." She uttered under quiet breath.

"Well," He started to wake and stood up. "Time to get walking again." He began to walk forward and he was staring at her. "Come on." He waved her on.

She was shivering; she couldn't tell what time it is for it was permanently dark. Quickly, she picked up the pace, hustling up to his side. Within seconds, he was already ahead of her by several pacing steps.

"You need to keep up," He muttered at her. He reached back and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. Stella's eyes widened, he was holding her hand. Brandon was walking quickly, feet pedaling his way back to the swamp where the girls were waiting. Within another hour, Stella and Brandon arrived to the designated meeting spot. No one was there.

Stella looked around, bewildered. "Flora? Layla?" She spun and began to be frantic. She immediately phoned Tecna. "Tec?" She asked into the communicator.

"Stella! Thank God you're okay!" Tecna cried out.

"Where are they?" Stella asked, frightened.

Tecna cleared a hard breath, "Gone. Baltor captured them." Tecna whimpered.

Stella felt her blood run cold, "And Musa?" Stella begged for something positive.

"She never called me back. I'm so worried." Tecna bawled. Stella began to cry, this was her fault.

"Tecna, give me every bit of information you know. I need to find them." Stella felt her voice fading.

* * *

Tecna filled them both in.

Baltor found them attempting to save children from the prisons. He enclosed them into power prevention cells. Tecna lost communication with Musa two hours before Stella called a couple of miles away from where she was. Tecna sent Stella maps to the castle's new structure and after analyzing the organ composition of the ground. The magic used to kill the environment was pure darkness, the opposite of Stella. She was the only one who could destroy it.

* * *

Stella transformed into Enchantix and began to walk along side of Brandon who was fixating on his mask. "Let go." He barked. He drew his sword and began to bolt. Stella quickly followed him into her once magnificent palace. They went undetected. No one even noticed them. Stella flew into her old bedroom. She froze. Nothing was different. It was the same as it always was. She walked slowly towards the vanity and opened a small drawer.

She grabbed an old jewelry box that her mom gave her, holding a precious gift from her dad: a small, but significant golden ring. She slipped it on and felt a serge of power bestow upon her. "Thank you dad." She whispered to herself as tears rolled down her face. She shook them off when she realized Brandon was watching her.

"What is that?" He asked her under his breath.

"The third sun." She smiled and showed him. The third sun was bright but small, a symbol of it portrayed on her ring. "My dad always said to use it only in a case of emergencies." She stroked it. Stella fisted her hands and walked to her door.

"Maybe you should stay here." She turned to Brandon and he shook his head violently.

"No way am I leaving you." He strutted to her. She nodded and opened her door.

The corridor was gone, walls knocked down and the empty room reeked of filthy. Stella crept in slowly, ears erect. She heard a cackled from the room next to her and she knew within seconds of who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Stella turned to Brandon and he grabbed her hand tightly, squeezing once to assure her he was compliant.

"Let's go." He whispered to her, slowly moving forward. She smiled back at him, his empathy was soothing and she couldn't imagine a better partner to go into battle with. She slowly crept forward , walking towards the main ball room where the laugh resonated from.

Stella let go of Brandon's hand and crouched to the ground. "Shhh." She whispered to him. He looked at her quizzically but just nodded in acceptance.

Stella's wings enlightened the entire corridor, making their hiding place ineffective.

Stella listened again for Baltor's laugh. She concluded that he was in their planetary observation room-where the sun was. Stella stood up and without thinking, bolted into the gallery in vengeance.

There stood Baltor, in his velvet maroon jacket with his back turned. He peaked over his shoulder and his eyes flashed open.

"Well, well, well. Look who came out of hiding." He said, regaining his poise. Stella's first instinct was to run at him, rip him to shreds without any cognition. But she knew that would be stupid. And dangerous. She turned, Brandon was nowhere behind her. Her stomach formed into a pit and she swallowed hard. _Abandoned..._

Stella took a strong stance. "Why are you doing this?" She barked at him, demanding an answer. Baltor let out a loud laugh and put his hand on his chest.

"Why wouldn't I princess?" He started walking towards her. "All the power in the solar system. Ceasing all reign in this celestial dimension." He was inches from her face.

"Just look how beautiful you are." He smiled demonically and she flinched at the feel of his harsh words on her neck. He lifted his gloved hand and stroked her cheek bone. "You'd be a lovely queen my dear." His tone was full of euphoria and sultry.

Stella was frozen in terror.

"But I might need to test you out first," Baltor hissed as he moved to press his lips on her face, grabbed a hold of her hips.

With one swift movement, Stella struck Baltor with a punch, denting his porcelain face. He staggered backwards, caressing his orbital rim as it swelled.

"You little BITCH." He snapped at her, lunging towards her. Stella flew into the air to evade. She spun up 10 feet, throwing sun beams through the room. Stella looked down, the second sun was small and a hazy brown. She dove towards it, not sure why she was but prayed for a miracle. Within seconds, Baltor was by her, clutching her neck, his smooth glove gripping her.

Stella felt the blood drain from her head, his glove gripping her neck tightly.

His eyes were pools of ink, grin white as snow. He swung her to the floor next to the 4th moon. She breathed roughly, trying to regain all the oxygen she lost. _Where was Brandon...why did he leave me?_

Stella kicked her feet wildly and managed to escape his grip, glaring at him. Her shimmery top was torn horizontally, right under her breast.

Baltor smiled, "Presenting yourself to me are you?" he cackled loudly. Stella felt her self-awareness dwindle. She sprinted at him, throwing solar flares at him left and right, trying to suffice as a battle worthy competitor. Baltor was struck and collapsed onto the floor.

He struggled to stand up but laughed at her, "Stronger are we now? Impressive." He grinned demonically.

Stella blinked and a vine of ivy wrapped around Baltor. A sonic boom pushed him back onto the ground as a green grid imprisoned him. Stella shot her gaze behind her.

There stood Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna with Brandon by there side.

"Thought you might need a little help." Brandon called to her, rushing to Stella's side. Stella knew there was no time to celebrate. She ran back to them and linked hands. Bolting into the air, the girls knew what had to happen. The strongest convergence spell they have ever mustered up. Brandon watched from the ground as Stella and her friends floated to the top of the celestial center.

Brandon dove after Baltor who was concocting havoc of his own. He pulled out his phantom blade and slashed at Baltor, stalling for the girls. Baltor waved missiles of dragon fire at him; Brandon dodged him effortlessly but was faced with an impenetrable wave of blackness. Brandon hit the wall. Hard. Smacked unconscious, Stella watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She heard cracks from the impact of hitting the wall.

Stella watched in horror but knew she had to complete the convergence if there was any hope of saving her home and its people.

Shooting blasts of energy, the girls concentrated it all at Baltor. Stella moved forward, closer to Baltor. She mustered up every ounce of energy she every earned, daggering it all at Baltor.

* * *

Stella walked up to Baltor's unconscious body. She watched as his emblem disappeared from his neck. Stella held Musa and Flora's hands as Layla and Tecna called in for back up.

After the blast, Baltor's powers depleted and he laid comatose. Stella sighed and walked over to Brandon. She knew he was gone. His death must've been quick and painless. She shook as she stared at his

She stroked his unresponsive face and cried. "Brandon...thank you." She wept through her tears. His eyes were clenched shut and mouth slightly open. Stella leaned forward and laid a soft kiss of his warm lips. She pulled away and stared. _Why would he be warm?_

Blood dripped from his uniform. His body was swelling from broken bones. Stella held his hands and cried.

Suddenly, without warning, his eyes fluttered open and he let out a hard wheeze.

"Brandon!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You're okay!" She sobbed, rocking him back and forth.

"Not really." He coughed through a hard breath. Stella quickly lifted his heavy body into her arms, pulling him all the way to the ship that harbored Baltor. She laid him down and huffed. "You're heavy." She breathed hard, endorphins allowing her to carry him. Brandon quickly lost consciousness but Skye kept him on a pulse machine.

* * *

The hospital on Eracklyon was quiet. The walls were mint and every nurses' scrubs were light blue. Brandon slept most of the day, exhausted from recuperating.

Stella walked into the lobby; she never left. Not even to see her parents who were found in hiding. Solaria was safe and Baltor was in custody. She went to fetch Brandon some food when Flora walked up to her slowly.

"Hey sweetie, how is he?" She asked concernedly. Stella smiled.

"He's getting better. I'm lucky he's okay." She nodded.

Flora grinned, "He saved us, you know? Came plowing through a wall of monsters and got us out. He was so worried about you." Flora's words elated Stella.

Stella fought a cheeky smile. Seconds later, a loud clatter of heals came pounding down the hallway. Diaspro, in a neon pink dress, came marching towards Stella.

"What did you do to my boyfriend, you toad?" Diaspro barked at Stella.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Diaspro." Stella chuckled and walked back to get Brandon food. When she came back with a tray of snacks, Diaspro was waiting in the room.

"Can you like, get up now?" She asked Brandon snarkly.

Brandon's eyes widened, "Stella." He called, seeing her peer around the corner.

"Hey," She waved, "brought you some food." She smiled to him and placed his tray next to him on is nightstand. His eyes were soft and tired. She sat on his bed next to him on the leftover portion of the bed. She didn't care that Diaspro was watching; she was so happy he was okay.

"Go away!" Diaspro yelped. Stella glared at her.

"Listen you fake excuse for a blonde." Stella stood up and walked after Diaspro.

Diaspro bolted out, trying to run in her too high of heels. Stella laughed; Brandon pulled her back and she laid next to him. His head adorned a white bandage and his chest was wrapped in the same bandaging. Brandon turned his head to Stella who was sharing his pillow.

"Hey." He smiled with all he could to her. She stared into his eyes and felt her lips tremble.

"Thank you Brandon." She whimpered to him. "From the bottom of my heart." She felt her tears proud down her cheek.

Brandon turned on his side. He took his index finger, cradled her chin and pressed his lips up to hers softly. Stella closed her eyes and breathed in. He was perfect, just like his kiss. His lacerated hands grabbed her hair, stroking her golden locks. Stella kissed him as passionately as she could. When their kiss ended, she gazed up at him.

"You know this isn't our first kiss?" He whispered to her quietly.

Stella's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Brandon smiled, "Kissing someone when you think they're unconscious...didn't know you were a kiss stealer, gorgeous."


End file.
